


饼饼带球跑4-5

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	饼饼带球跑4-5

4.

“父王……”敖丙直直跪了下去。

“孽子，你如今还知道回来！”龙王睁开眼睛，言语中带着些许愤恨。

“孩儿深知辜负了全族期望，现也只能剃鳞还恩，望能消除大家心头之恨…”敖丙说完又是一连三个磕头。

因着之前遭受雷劫，灵力丧失大半，连化形也只能是半人半龙的模样。敖丙伸手便要去揭尾上的龙鳞。

“住手！”龙王大喝一声，一道水柱将敖丙掀翻在地，额间的印记闪闪发光，腹间也是突然抽痛，敖丙忍住没有出声,只粗粗喘着气。

龙王瞧出了些不对劲，半身离开石柱，前爪抚上敖丙的额间，注了灵力进去。

“你居然！居然与那魔丸……”龙王气得龙须直抖，压制下的妖兽们也开始隐隐作动。

敖丙垂下头，面容掩在水蓝色的长发里。

“大哥，侄儿肯定是被那魔丸逼迫的，不如就水淹陈塘关好给那魔丸瞧瞧！”敖艳从岩浆里探出头来，煽动着情绪。

“不是的，是我，是我愿意的！…”敖丙听到要水淹陈塘关，立马替哪吒辩护。

“你……”龙王止住言语，毕竟这是自己的儿子也说不下什么狠话。

“丙儿，你告诉姑姑，那魔丸是不是不要你了？” 

敖丙又想起那日哪吒对他说的话，在自己父王面前再也掩饰不住情绪，低着头默默流泪。

“这魔丸竟如此欺辱我儿！我定要让他付出代价！”龙王看着自己族人心尖疼着长大的儿子受了如此委屈，在海面掀起一番惊天巨浪。

“父王三思！我同他本来便是错的，不能怪他！…” 

“日后你不许再见那魔丸，不然我必定水淹陈塘关！” 龙王已经听说那魔丸跟着他师叔姜子牙助力西岐伐纣去了，生死难料。若让敖丙知道，他肯定也会跟随着那魔丸。龙族受孕本就是一个艰辛的过程，可不能再让敖丙去跟他受苦。

“是…”敖丙缠在了属于自己的石柱上。孕初期反应强烈，龙王便逼着敖丙去他私建的一座水晶宫修养。

本以为当年被天帝封了东海龙王是享福，没想到竟是关押妖兽的海底炼狱，连着这座水晶殿也被废弃。

龙王又招了两尾紫鲤鱼小妖照顾敖丙。摸着日渐显怀的肚子，敖丙心里的落寞也愈发加剧。

灵气被肚里的孩子日夜吸收，身子也虚了大半,敖丙只能勉强靠着太乙真人给的灵药吊着精神。

不仅是龙王愁，龙族也跟着发愁，寻了不少滋补身子的灵品药物送来，龙王也日日输送着灵力，却都不见什么成效。眼见着玉瓶里的丹药见了底，敖丙才让小妖架着蛟龙去金光洞寻太乙真人。

扯着斗篷遮住自己脸上的龙鳞，敖丙更加担忧。

“娃儿，你还是要去找哈哪吒！”太乙真人看了看敖丙脸上的反噬现象，又在裤裆里翻出好几瓶灵药。

“他已经不要我了…” 

“诶，诶，没有，没有！他啷个会不要你嘛！”太乙真人有些着急，差点打翻自己的酒盏。

敖丙沉默着不出声。

“哎哟，我真的搞不懂你们两个在想些撒子！”太乙真人摸着自己的胡须，又闷了两口酒。他前几日去找师弟姜子牙，顺便看哪吒，才得知那娃儿在打斗时为了护着一个什么海螺遭了暗算，现在都还在西岐昏迷不醒。

“你把这个拿起去，最好是绑在肚子上，有了哪吒小时候穿过的莲花肚兜，你会好受些哈！” 

“多谢师叔，还有…别跟哪吒提我的事！也别告诉他爹娘……”敖丙对着太乙真人作揖道。

“哎哟，这都叫撒子事嘛！”太乙真人想得脑壳疼。

“算咯,算咯,喝酒！”太乙真人送走敖丙，怀着心事继续喝酒，突然一阵眩晕袭来。

“你居然…居然给我下药！…”倒在石桌上的太乙真人，抵不住药劲儿睡了过去。

“对不住了，师叔…” 敖丙趁着他拿灵药的时候，在那酒里下了大剂量的失灵仙药,他实在担心太乙真人这个憨憨的性子，指不定什么时候就会说漏嘴，依着哪吒定会来东海大闹一番,到时候遭殃的就是陈塘关百姓了。他本就是清冷的性子，如今也不愿再因此多生事端。

5.

西岐·丞相府 

殷夫人在外收了两个月的妖，回府时发现敖丙不见了，四处打探也没有音讯，骑了马直奔西岐想着定要好好收拾那个混小子。

哪吒刚醒坐在床边，直望着那个海螺发呆,殷夫人上前就是一通教训。

“敖丙…是谁？”哪吒脑子还浑浑噩噩的不大清醒。

“好啊！你谁都记得，就记不起敖丙是吧！”殷夫人气得狠狠掐了一把旁边的李靖。

李靖痛得倒吸一口冷气。

“老娘也不管了！到时候被谁抢去了，有你哭的！” 

“哼都是你养的好儿子！吃干抹净了别人就都忘了！”殷夫人又踢了李靖一脚，气呼呼地走了。可嘴上说着不管了，殷夫人到底是心疼自家儿媳，还是派出许多人四处寻找着敖丙的踪迹。

太乙骑在他的坐骑上往玉清宫赶的时候，脑子还是不大清醒，敖丙是有多狠，给自己下了那么多的药,差一点就错过师尊出关的时间！他匆忙赶到时，元始天尊已经出关多时，正和通天教主一起喝茶，好生风雅快活。

“弟子太乙拜见师尊，弟子没有来得及恭迎师尊出关，还望师尊多多包涵！”

“太乙你可知罪？”元始天尊只是安静的捋着胡须。

“知罪，知罪！”太乙跪倒在地不敢抬头。

“罢了，你起来吧，为师就给你一个戴罪立功的机会，跟随为师下界捉拿与叛徒申公豹密谋偷窃灵珠的罪人龙王及其子敖丙，废龙王位，引天雷剃其龙筋，打回原形，以正天纪。”元始天尊起身拂袖，腾云驾雾。

“师父要不得啊！那敖丙已经怀上了哪吒的骨肉，还望师尊看在无辜娃儿的份上，先放他们父子一条生路吧！”太乙确实没想到这种局面，梳其根源，自己犯下如此错误，与龙王父子脱不了干系，到最后他却反而在为这二人求情。

师徒俩相对无言，半晌，元始天尊甩开太乙的手，“善恶有报，错了终究就是错了。”

太乙位列仙班已有百年之久，还是第一次到这海底龙宫。

关于龙宫的传闻，太乙在天界也是听过许多，本以为只是天上诸神夸大说辞，可今日一见，倒是众人都未曾描述出的景象。

在天界待久了，突然见到这种地方，这到底算是龙宫还是地狱，是神祗居住地还是妖魔聚集地？海底炼狱，真是百闻不如一见啊。

“龙王敖光和龙子敖丙，位居神位，却秘密联合叛徒申公豹偷取灵珠，又为满足私利，妄图水淹陈塘关，谋害百姓，其罪当诛，敖光敖丙你们可知罪啊？”  
元始天尊一席话，引得四周盘龙柱上的诸多龙族族人蠢蠢欲动，可谁都没有贸然上前。

“丙儿，你且好好待着。”龙王尽力阻挡住想要站出去领罪的敖丙，“我去承担下所有的过错，也让我继续守住那数百年的秘密！”

可最终还是没能拦住敖丙。

“敖丙知罪，甘愿受罚，只求天尊放过族中他人！”元始天尊和太乙真人看到了站在不远处的敖丙，灵力损耗严重，勉勉强强才能维持他半人半龙的状态，反噬情况也更加严重了些，连着颈上的逆鳞都显现出来。

太乙看着敖丙的状况也是十分担忧，清瘦的让人心疼。他双手抚着腹间就顾着护那小龙崽子，不知道近来他又是怎么作践的自己身子。

“敖丙，如此本座便只扒你龙筋，留你一条性命,亦不会再为难你族人。”元始天尊闭目双手捏诀，准备引天雷下凡。

“元始天尊，你既要扒我儿龙筋，也需先问过其父昊天他同不同意！”龙王高喝一声，竟引得海底大动。

“你说的，可是天帝？”

“是！天尊不妨问过他再做决定，龙族族人皆在此，无处可逃，又何必急于一时！”

元始天尊停止引天雷之时，敖光便知道，这一局他赢了。而后是死是活，就要看那个人了。

确保元始天尊和太乙真人离开后，敖光遣散了周围族人，“丙儿，你随我来。”

“自从这昊光宫修建好，还是我第一次来这里。当初该给他挂一块匾的，没匾就没有名字。这么多年来，龙族众人一直以水晶宫称谓，叫久了，我都要忘记它原本的名字了。”

这还是敖丙第一次听到父王以这样的语气跟自己说话，主动提起这些敖丙不知道的往事。

想起父王说的‘其父昊天’，敖丙隐约觉得，也许会在今天，就知道父王的秘密和他的身世。

“丙儿，你可知父王的名字？”

“父王名敖光。”敖丙只是看着面前这座富丽堂皇的水晶宫，他在这里已经住了一阵子，了解这座宫殿，外表华丽，其间的摆设却都十分简朴。

父王叫它昊光宫，昊天和敖光。当初建造这座宫殿，本是想和他爱的人一起相守，可在那之后，发生了什么，又是谁辜负了谁？敖丙内心忍不住思索起来。

“自从当年封神仪式后，已经好久没有人叫过我的名字了。”

敖光化成了人形，这是敖丙第一次见到敖光的人形。他也曾经想象过，父王的人形会是什么样子。

“进来吧。”敖光终于走进了那被他尘封百年的地方，当年和那人约好，建成便一起好好看看他们在东海的家。但是那人没有看过一次，没有那个人，自然也就没有了家。

敖光默默地走在这昊光宫里，细细的看着每一个房间，每一片景观，每一处建筑。

敖丙也只是默默地跟在身后，推开最深处的一扇门，这里只有一张八仙桌和四把椅子。

“丙儿，你是这世上第二个见过我人形的人，第一个就是你的生父昊天，不过父王已经几百年没有见过他了。其实你当初告诉父王，有了哪吒的骨肉，说你是自愿的，我既是生气，又觉得可悲。气他不懂得珍惜你，也气你不爱惜你自己！”

敖光叹息一声，“我们父子二人最后竟是同一个命运！可是丙儿，父王不怪你，我理解你，我当年也曾真心实意的喜欢过一个人，刚认识他的时候，是那么意气风发。想当年我龙族还在不周山，他就曾单枪匹马闯我族禁地，被围攻时却只说了一句‘普天之下莫非王土，这天下有什么地方竟是我去不得的？！’他也曾站在山顶上，问龙族可愿归顺于他。也曾站在我面前问，‘敖光，你可愿随我一路斩妖除魔，护天下太平？’于是我就这么跟他走了，还带领了整个龙族归顺天界。”

敖光陷入回忆中，“可是那段时光，真的是很快乐啊…他带着我到处斩妖除魔，到处游山玩水…斩灭最后一个上古妖兽时,他说要封我为龙王，在东海海底给我建造一个宫殿，到时他就能天天跑来这龙宫陪我，我们也可以偷偷跑出东海和天庭，去人间走一走。这之后我发现有了你，那时正是封神大典前夕，也是昊光宫基本建成之时。我真的特别高兴,可他告诉我天庭事务繁多，还要筹备我的封神大典，所以很久没有来看我。”

龙王手指触碰着墙壁，“我就在这里等他，等到封神大典……他带着许多天兵天将，而龙族全体族人都被锁仙链捆住，我们就被他以安心待在龙族封地为借口，囚禁在这海底炼狱镇压着上古妖兽。我甚至还没来得及看昊天宫一眼，亦没有来得及告诉他…你的存在。我是真的恨他，尤其是面对众多族人，他们本可以在不周山逍遥自在，却因我遭此横祸，我对不起他们啊！”

敖光痛苦的闭了闭眼睛复又睁开，“所以我才费尽心思，想要你建功进入天庭，以保我们龙族后人，不再受此折磨！好让龙族后人离开这里，离开这海底炼狱，这就是我现在唯一想的了。关在这里的百年，已足够让我放下一切。如果没有这件事，我永远都不会说出来。哎！命该如此，兜兜转转，我又要与他相见…他叫昊天，昊天大帝。他是六界敬仰的天帝，这天下之大，哪里又和他没有关系呢？！丙儿，去吧，去见见哪吒，告诉他，你们有了一个孩子！千万别同我一样，给自己留下遗憾……”


End file.
